


Dragon Dragon Bo Banging Banana Fana Fo Fagging

by AvatarMN



Series: Adventures in Animal Husbandry, or Fantastic Beasts and How To Fuck Them [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Animals, Best Friends, Bestiality, Bromance, Bukkake, Casual Sex, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Slut, Competition, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon sex, Dragons, Excessive Semen, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felching, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Fuckbuddies, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurts So Good, Illustrated, Implied Consent, Interspecies Sex, Kink Exploration, Knotting, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Open Relationships, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Pack Cuddles, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Orgasm, Puppy Piles, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semen Kink, Service Submission, Shameless Smut, Sibling Rivalry, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Sloppy Seconds, Smut, Snowballing, Soft Cock Sex, Spitroasting, Swingers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watched over by Toothless, Hiccup is gangbanged by a dozen Terrible Terrors.  Enough said.  What more could you possibly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Dragon Bo Banging Banana Fana Fo Fagging

**Author's Note:**

> The exciting continuation of my most popular series.
> 
> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko).
> 
> Illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).

Hiccup stretched out on the grass, leaning on one elbow and watching the twelve Terrible Terror yearlings play in and around the water. His naked skin slowly dried in the sun. It was a rare warm day on Berk, and Hiccup was enjoying it by taking a swim with his favorite dragons. 

A big snout nudged the damp hair at the nape of his neck, and Hiccup rolled onto his back to greet Toothless with a firm double-handed stroke under the chin. The Night Fury purred and curled up on the ground beside him. Hiccup pressed his back into the warm, leathery skin and sighed happily. 

The flock of small dragons tumbled and nipped at each other, wrestling playfully. Aries jumped out of the water and tackled Scorpio, pinning and dominance-mounting his smaller brother. Scorpio wriggled free and the orange dragon took a defensive posture, nipping at Aries. The larger dragon feigned disinterest, turning away and sitting on his haunches. He rolled his hip and raised his leg, giving a cursory sniff and the briefest lick to the half-erect penis that had appeared during his excitement. Scorpio crept closer and the big red dragon whirled about, taking a swipe. Then they were rolling around again.

Hiccup lay with his head on one of his best friend's forelegs, an arm curled around the other leg, and the fingers of his left hand idly playing with the damp hair growing beneath his navel. His fingertips wandered down and combed through his bush, nudging at the base of his plumping organ. He curled his fingers around the shaft and gave it a gentle tug.

Toothless perked up at the movement, one eye opening and watching the action between his boy's legs. Hiccup smirked and planted a light kiss on the dragon's paw, while coaxing his own cock to full hardness with slow, firm tugs. 

Sagittarius had emerged from the water near the boy and the Night Fury, shaking water droplets off his green wings and tail. When Hiccup let out a breathy moan, the little dragon looked in his direction. He called a soft trill, and took a few steps toward them. Libra and Virgo, the only two females in the clutch, had been basking and snoozing on the shore and were disturbed by Sagittarius shaking off. When he called and slithered past them, they turned their heads and began to watch Hiccup, too.

Gathering the attention of so many dragon eyes excited Hiccup further. He'd been fantasizing about branching out and trying some sexual play with other willing dragons. Toothless was his best friend and kept him more than satisfied, but broadening the field sounded like a good time. 

Hiccup squeezed his cock, causing a drop of pre-cum to bead on the tip. He rolled his head to look into Toothless's eye, and winked. The dragon needed no more encouragement to shift his bulk and bring his head close to the boy's groin. His tongue emerged from between his lips and swiped at the weeping cock head, drawing the pearly drop into his mouth. His eyes closed as he gulped and savored the tiny treat. 

Aries and Scorpio were watching now, too. The five dragons exchanged looks, beady eyes flickering between one another. They started barking, soft guttural calls of alarm, instantly capturing the attention of the seven remaining siblings. All of the bulging yellow eyes fixed on Hiccup now, and he breathed in a sharp intake of breath. His heart started pounding and a blush rose to his cheeks. 

"Okay, bud," Hiccup whispered. "Lets put on a show."

Toothless nudged Hiccup's groin and sniffed, his nostrils flexing as he inhaled the human boy's scent. Then his tongue appeared, and he dragged it along Hiccup's thigh until he cupped the boy's balls in the curled end of his tongue. He spread the fork on the blunt tip of his massive pink muscle, passing over the balls and pinching the Viking's dick. The dragon rolled his tongue, pulling at the human's cock.

Hiccup arched his back and curled his toes, gasping at the delicious sensation as the forked tip of the dragon's huge tongue moistened and pulled at his organ. Foreskin slipped back and forth over the boy's bulging head. 

The six most alpha dragons surged forward like a little platoon. Posturing with stiff-legged hopping motions, they cautiously charged the boy and dragon. Aries, Gemini, Aquarius, Leo, Virgo, and Cancer.

Toothless turned his eyes up at the advancing Terrors, alert but unconcerned. He continued to lap at Hiccup's groin, and the boy squirmed.

"Ah, Toothless!" Hiccup mewled, bracing his hands on his best friend's snout. He raised his hips, and at that signal, Toothless gently clamped onto Hiccup's cock as the boy climaxed and spurted over the dragon's tongue.

Hiccup flopped down and relaxed into the grass, recovering. He closed his eyes and moaned. Toothless kept lapping for a little while, massaging the last drops out of the softening tube of the boy's penis, pressed between his belly and the big dragon's persistent tongue.

Suddenly, the whip-like tongue of a Terrible Terror flicked Hiccup's nose, and he chuckled and opened his eyes to find friendly Leo nuzzling his face. 

"Hi, little bud," Hiccup mumbled, curling his arm and gathering Leo's slender, tawny-colored body to his chest. The dragon tucked his head under Hiccup's chin, and purred, kneading Hiccup's skin with his sooty black paws. Another dragon snuffled in Hiccup's hair, and he turned his head to greet Virgo with a scratch behind the horns.

Then Hiccup gasped, his belly hitching with surprise, as another tongue fluttered over his penis. He shifted Leo aside and looked down his body. Gemini took a step closer, placing one paw on Hiccup's thigh and making bold eye contact with Hiccup while he curled his narrow tongue around the boy's flaccid penis and tugged, lifting it from his belly and drawing the tip between his toothless gums. The vain dragon made a show of his split coloration by spreading his wings; one white and the other a creamy brown. Gemini gave the boy's cock a gentle nip.

Hiccup grunted, and looked up at Toothless. The Night Fury loomed over them, watching with widening eyes. He met Hiccup's gaze and tilted his head with inquiry.

"It's okay, bud," Hiccup said softly. "Isn't it?" He wasn't sure whether his first dragon lover would be the jealous type. The Night Fury searched his eyes for a few moments, then chuffed, not unhappily. The big dragon shifted back a little, lowering his head but still watching closely.

Hiccup turned his attention back between his legs just as Aries crawled between them and nosed his red snout under the boy's balls. Gemini dropped the Viking's penis and turned, affronted by his brother's invasion into his space. Gemini hissed, and Aries growled back, with Hiccup's nuts resting between his bulging eyes. The human couldn't suppress a laugh; because it tickled. 

Then Gemini snapped at the air in Aries's direction and the largest of the dragons reared his head back and struck, nipping the edge of his brother's white wing. Gemini yelped, flapping, and scrabbled over Hiccup's belly and took shelter in the crook of his arm, pushing Leo out. The tawny dragon curled around Hiccup's head, and began grooming the boy's hair.

"Hey, hey!" Hiccup chided, "no fighting." He patted Gemini's flank, and Aries gurgled and returned to Hiccup's balls with a snort. He nudged under again, and Hiccup promptly felt a wetness on his asshole. 

Hiccup yelped and closed his thighs on Aries's head. The dragon placed his scarlet paws on the boy's thighs and pushed, easing them open. Hiccup relaxed and enjoyed the dragon's tongue on his opening, instead hugging Gemini and Virgo tighter. The pair slurped at his neck and ear, drawing shivers. Then Cancer was there, stepping onto Hiccup's belly and nibbling at the boy's penis.

Aries was too engrossed in Hiccup's tasty asshole now, and paid no mind to Cancer's nearness. Tongues lapped at the boy's slit and his pucker, at the same time. He whimpered. The slimy flesh between his buttocks pressed inside and like a switch had been flipped, Hiccup's cock awoke and began to swell between Cancer's gnawing gums. The blue dragon suckled harder.

Thick dragon saliva dripped on his belly, and squelched around Aries's snout as his tongue slathered Hiccup's quivering channel. He raised his hips and ground eagerly against the alpha male's spiny head. Then the dragon's spongy tongue was gone, and Hiccup had only a moment to miss the loss before something harder jabbed him there.

"Oh, gods," Hiccup breathed an oath, before dragon prick pierced him and turned his cry inarticulate. Aries's knot bumped against his sphincter once, twice, three times, until the largest Terrible Terror latched his forelegs around the boy's thigh. He dug his hind claws into the earth and pushed with all he had. The hard, red knot spread Hiccup open and forced its way in. 

Stars exploded on the back of the boy's eyes, and the keen that escaped Hiccup's throat was in stark contrast to the gurgling moans coming from Aries. A delicious warmth spread through the Viking's middle, and flowed into his limbs. The Terrible Terror didn't hurt him. Hiccup was used to the tremendous cock of a Night Fury. But it was a satisfying enough version of that jolt which he'd become addicted to.

Aries pumped his hips a few more times, the knot pulling and stretching at Hiccup's ring from the inside, but not breaching. Then the dragon pushed deep, and bathed Hiccup's guts in spunk.

"Yes, cum in me," Hiccup snarled between his teeth, squeezing his legs around the dragon's body as Aries emptied out inside of him. The dragon's gurgles transformed into harsh barks that got progressively more weak until he was gasping and going loose, slumping onto Hiccup's leg.

Cancer took one last slobbery pull with his gummy mouth at Hiccup's throbbing dick, then clambered over the boy's other leg and braced his mismatched forelegs against his brother's insensible body. The blue dragon pushed with his bigger, stronger right limb until the still-swollen knot in Hiccup's anus popped free and Aries tumbled aside. His legs twitched happily at the air. 

Cancer mounted Hiccup with no further warning, and he was inside the Viking in a flash. He slipped easily within through the leaking gush of his brother's emission.

Tucked under Hiccup's arm, Virgo captured Hiccup's attention by licking his nipple. One of his spasming hands landed between Virgo's legs, and he found an inflamed and slippery mound had risen there. A finger slipped into her, and the dragon chirped and butted Hiccup's chin with her head. Virgo ground her hips against his hand and he inserted another finger. 

Leo began scrabbling excitedly over Hiccup's face, snuffing in the human's hair and curling his body until he was breathing in the boy's ear. The oily hardness of Leo's excited cock dragged across Hiccup's nose and without hesitation he closed his panting lips over the broad edge of the dragon's hard prick. Leo shifted position and drove the tip of his cock into the pocket of Hiccup's cheek with the first thrust, and then right at the back of the boy's throat with the second. Hiccup coughed and swallowed. His jaw stretched wide as Leo's knot became wedged behind his teeth. Hiccup quelled panic and forced himself to take calm breaths through his nose.

Then Cancer knotted his ass, and popped off another load, sending a new splash through his guts and surge of muscle-warming waves through his limbs. His fingers hooked roughly inside Virgo, and the dragon clutched his arm and rocked her entire pink and gray striped body harder against his wrist. 

Leo's cock pulsed in Hiccup's throat, and then his mouth was full of dragon cum. He swallowed, but still it squirted around the knot, out of the corners of his mouth. The torrent stopped not a moment too soon, and Hiccup drew a sharp, deep breath through his nose just the second that his throat was clear of the thick, savory spunk. A new dragon had mounted him, and Hiccup couldn't see who it was until he pried Leo's knot from between his teeth and coughed up the dragon's cock, pushing Leo aside. 

Glittering teal scales revealed it was Aquarius between Hiccup's legs. He pressed his body tight, clutching his forelegs around Hiccup's ribs. The dragon's face was close to the Viking's. His big yellow eyes rolled as he knotted Hiccup. The boy caressed the back of Aquarius's neck affectionately while the dragon bleated and released himself in his guts.

Hiccup's cock pulsed urgently, trapped between his belly and the wriggling dragon clamped against him. When Aquarius reared back, Hiccup withdrew his fingers from Virgo. The little dragon barely had time to mewl in protest before the Viking lifted her and speared her on his cock. 

Hiccup groaned as he sank to the hilt in the dragon's snug warmth. Virgo's limbs spasmed and she sang out a high squeak. Then yellow eyes rolled back in rapture and she went mostly limp. The little dragon began to purr loudly, and Hiccup held her loose-boned body, raising and lowering her on the spindle of his cock. The only muscle response that was offered were internal. Velvety walls flexed rhythmically around him, squeezing on the out-strokes.

Aquarius knotted out of Hiccup, and the jolt and resulting splash of dragon cum on Hiccup's thighs set the boy off. His own cock burst, and his climax sizzled through him as Virgo came alive, stroking his chest and ribs with her blunt, buttery soft claws. Thank the gods that Terrible Terrors had no teeth, and soft claws.

Hiccup bucked and cried out, sailing through the ecstasy of his second orgasm. But just as the last tremor rolled through him, the huge paw of his best friend landed heavily on his shoulder.

"Oof! Toothless, what the-?" Hiccup began, staring at the dark face of the Night Fury that leaned over him. The dragon growled, his angry eyes darting back and forth between Hiccup's face, and where his body joined to the dragon he held upright against his groin. 

Oh. Toothless was jealous about only one thing. That expression was clear. _Your cum is mine._

"Um. I'm sorry, bud. I can get it back," Hiccup promised. He lifted Virgo's body off of his prick, and raised her to his face. He pressed his lips against the little dragon's opening and sucked. He drew his load out, careful not to swallow while he coaxed his seed from the squirming body. Toothless lapped at Hiccup's groin, claiming the boy juice that coated his dick. Hiccup released Virgo, and she slithered away into her sister's embrace.

Hiccup opened his mouth wide, offering a bounty of jizz. Toothless licked Hiccup's chin, then pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth. The huge dragon tongue filled his cheeks. Powerful and nimble, the dexterous cloven tip explored under Hiccup's tongue, and between his cheeks and teeth. Tickling the back of his throat, gathering the human cum that he so prized. He lapped, transferring every drop from the boy's mouth to his, and swallowing his favorite treat.

Finally, Toothless was satisfied and he settled back again. Hiccup wiped dragon saliva from his lips and chin with a swipe of his hand. Blinking Terrible Terrors waited patiently, intimidated by the angry Night Fury.

"Okay, guys," Hiccup leaned back on his elbows and waved his knees open and shut. A grin split his face from ear to ear. "Who's next?"

New dragons swarmed over Hiccup. Scorpio, Taurus, Capricorn, Pisces, and Libra. Hiccup laughed, tickled by claws, wings and tails. They tracked spilled dragon semen over his skin, and he became quite slimy. And very, very happy.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/CVfVVQn.jpg)

  


There was a struggle between Hiccup's legs, and Scorpio won, driving Taurus away. The heavy-horned yellow dragon was driven up Hiccup's body, where he curled around the boy's head and poked at his lips with the tip of his cock. Hiccup opened up to give the dragon's penis access, and moaned around the warm flesh in his mouth while Scorpio began rutting between his legs.

The hook-tailed Scorpio thrust his cock up and down Hiccup's cleft, rubbing the knot over the puffy, swollen nub of Hiccup's pleasantly throbbing asshole. It felt really good, and Hiccup moaned around Taurus's meat, suckling harder. The tip of Scorpio's cock prodded Hiccup's spent genitals, which were being lavished with attention by Pisces. The beautiful rainbow-speckled dragon slurped and gently gnawed on Hiccup's soft penis. He wouldn't be rewarded with the response of an erection any time soon, but Pisces seemed to like playing with it in this floppy state. It felt strange, but Hiccup loved it.

Capricorn mounted Hiccup's shoulder, and attempted to fuck the boy's armpit. Hiccup squirmed, ticklish. He accidentally bit too hard on the cock in his mouth, and Taurus squealed, but pushed harder, knocking into Hiccup's teeth with his knot and cumming hard. The gush of dragon cum hit the back of Hiccup's throat, and he swallowed. Closing his lips around the stung, twitching flesh in order to capture it all. 

Terrible Terror semen had a sort of grassy flavor, very different from the Night Fury's sugar and spice. But it was good. Hiccup's fingers closed around Capricorn's desperate cock, and he pulled on it. The grateful dragon flapped green wings against Hiccup's face.

Libra licked Hiccup's other hand until he stroked her chin with his knuckles, causing her to roll over and present her belly. He stroked her purple skin until his fingers found the opening between her legs and he pierced it. Then Scorpio knotted him and he bucked. Hiccup squeezed Capricorn's oily shaft, making the dragon squeak and thrust more slowly into his palm, while his fingers hooked and pulled roughly at Libra's pussy. She curled around his hand and quivered, then went slow and loose like her sister had done.

Scorpio's orange wings flapped as he came, and his fluids sloshed inside Hiccup. His belly was begginning to round a little. Though the human remained flaccid in Pisces's suckling mouth, a sensation like a climax throbbed through Hiccup's body. He writhed and groaned, disgorging the diminishing cock of Taurus.

Hiccup whined. Toothless had often caused these dry climaxes that radiated from deep inside of him, but the single dragon wasn't able to give him the sensory overload of five squirming dragons all begging for his attention at once. Blanketing every inch of him in urgent, wriggly need. Capricorn popped off in Hiccup's hand, splattering the boy's face in wonderful, warm goo.

Scorpio knotted out and stumbled aside, and Pisces immediately gave Hiccup's cock a hasty last slurp, then filled the vacancy. He was inside the boy's sloppy hole before it had a chance to wink closed. Hiccup threw his head back against the pillow of Taurus's body, and the spent dragon softly raked his claws through the boy's sticky hair, cooing and burbling at him.

By the time Pisces knotted in and made his deposit a blue dragon appeared in Hiccup's face, licking at his panting lips. The boy opened his eyes and saw it was Cancer. _Ready again?_ And then the cock of a dragon that had already taken a turn at Hiccup's asshole was being shoved into his mouth.

Hiccup mewled in submission, and his own cock finally began to stir once more. Leo also returned, curling both paws around Hiccup's balls and lapping at the boy's growing member. Hiccup's bleary eyes registered the large red shape of Aries rising between his knees. Then the green form of the late-coming Sagittarius loomed over the boy's face, and there was a poke at the corner of Hiccup's mouth.

 _Oh, gods!_ Hiccup thought.

_It's only beginning!_

Time and events melted into a rapturous blur for Hiccup after that point. The dragons all claimed a second round. And then maybe a third? Yeah, at least some of them must have taken a third shot. Hiccup was vaguely aware of ejaculating once or twice more, with Toothless taking his due.

Hiccup finally returned to focus when all the little ones moved away, finally satisfied. Though coated in cooling slop, Hiccup suddenly felt naked, no longer covered by their warm flesh. Then a giant tongue and a deep rumble caressed him. The tongue warmed his skin, and the resulting flutter in his heart drew him to attention.

"Toothless," Hiccup panted. "That was pretty cool, huh? Did you know I could do that?"

The Night Fury cooed, proud. He lay on his side and drew the weakened boy to him. Hiccup's back snuggled against his best friend's belly, and he wrapped his arms around a foreleg. Then he felt a very familiar appendage spread his thighs open. It was hot and oily, and so very large. Desire flared again in the boy's belly. He surprised himself, for he would have expected to be all wrung out. But he shakily raised his leg, and stroked the tip of the huge dragon's cock with one hand.

"Good boy," Hiccup whispered, pushing his best lover's cock back and angling it for entry. "So patient. Now take your turn. Show them how it's really done. In the end, I'm yours."

Toothless rolled his hips, and Hiccup was stretched wide and packed full.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't understand the title, you don't know ["The Name Game"](http://youtu.be/lvbRwgadw80). I've kind of got a theme of gonzo titles for this series, and it made me laugh when I thought of it. Perhaps I will come to regret it.
> 
> Again, illustration by [Chromosomefarm](http://chromosomefarm.tumblr.com).
> 
> As always, I appreciate kudos and comments.


End file.
